


Footrub

by zellieh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accents, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Shower Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Strip Tease, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek smirked as Carson said, "Plenty to go around, Rodney. Sit down, and I’ll do you next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footrub

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by [](http://fledge.livejournal.com/profile)[**fledge**](http://fledge.livejournal.com/) and the wonderful [](http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/profile)[**lillyjk**](http://lillyjk.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Crossposted to [](http://sga-noticeboard.livejournal.com/profile)[**sga_noticeboard**](http://sga-noticeboard.livejournal.com/) , [](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/profile)[**atlantiskink**](http://atlantiskink.livejournal.com/) and [](http://tajneinformace.livejournal.com/profile)[**tajneinformace**](http://tajneinformace.livejournal.com/).  
> 

Radek was bone-tired by the time he got home. He waved at Carson as he stumbled over to their couch and collapsed onto it with a happy sigh. Carson smiled at him sympathetically – and tiredly; he looked like he’d had his own long day – and sat down next to him on the oh-so-comfortable couch.

“That bad, hmm?”

“Mmmm.” Radek pillowed his head on his arms and relaxed into the soft-soft-soft cushions, hissing as his back muscles spasmed and started to loosen.

Carson stroked his hair away from his eyes and, lifting Radek’s feet up onto his lap, took off his shoes and socks. Radek moaned in anticipation. Carson gave the most wonderful foot-rubs. Carson chuckled softly, and started to massage his lover’s foot.

“Ooooh, feels so good. Carson, milacku, I think I love you.”

“Ah, you only love me for my foot-rubs,” Carson teased.

Radek would have replied, but right then Carson’s magic fingers did something wonderful to his toes, so he just moaned blissfully and snuggled down into the couch.

He heard their door hiss as it opened – Rodney was finally home after the debriefing for his team’s latest off-world mission. Radek made a silent bet with himself and started counting. One. Tw-

“Hey, no fair claiming Carson’s foot-rub, Radek! Do you know how far I had to hike today?”

Bet won, Radek smirked to himself as Carson said, “Plenty to go around, Rodney. Sit down, and I’ll do you next.”

“Promises, promises,” Rodney said, leering as he leaned down to kiss Carson hello. Radek grabbed him for his own hello kiss, scooting over to make room for Rodney to sit on the couch next to him. Rodney sighed as he sank down into the cushions, stripped off his jacket, and threw it towards the laundry hamper. As usual, he missed.

“Seriously, Radek. How come you always get the foot-rubs?”

“Simple. I let him play with my feet as much as he wants, and he gives me blow-jobs. It’s a very fair exchange.”

“Waitaminute! What? He gives you a foot massage, and you get a blow-job out of it? How is that fair?”

“Well, Carson is the one with the foot-fetish,” Radek said, virtuously. “You are just jealous that you did not think of this first, Rodney.”

Rodney blinked at him, and twisted to give a silently-smiling Carson a mournful head-shake. “Oh, Carson. Carson, Carson, Carson. That’s _not_ how bribery works, you know. It’s supposed to work like this: I give Radek a back massage, and _he_ gives _me_ sex.”

“Okay,” said Radek. Carson snickered.

Rodney blinked, and whipped his head around to stare at Radek. “What?”

“If you give me a back massage, I’ll give you sex.”

“No, that was just an ex-”

“Whatever you want.”

“-ample … uh. Whatever I want? That’s, um. Yeah, okay. Take your shirt off.”

Radek sighed happily, coming up on his elbows to take off his shirt, deliberately looking smug. Carson snickered again. Rodney snapped, mock-annoyed, “You can shut up, too, Carson. I know what the going rate for foot-touching is now, and you owe me a hell of a lot of blow-jobs.”

“Aye, love, that I do. Would you like me to start paying off my debt now?” Carson licked his lips and ran his eyes lasciviously up and down Rodney’s body. Rodney made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a strangled ‘meep!’ and shifted his hips until he was sitting more comfortably.

Radek stifled a laugh, and said, “Yes, Rodney, you are losing your touch. That is hardly a threat when you know how much Carson loves to suck cock.”

“Oh yes, gang up on me, that’s nice. I save your lives and the lives of everyone on Atlantis – several times – and this is the respect I get?” Ignoring Carson’s leer, Rodney pushed Radek down until he was lying flat, and started in on his stiff shoulders, still complaining, “God knows why I put up with the two of you. You’re both idiots!”

Rodney’s voice was snappish, but his hands were gentle as they stroked across Radek’s skin, and Radek groaned as he hit the knots of muscle in his neck and shoulders before moving lower. Rodney was so very good at this, as good as Carson was at foot-massage. Radek was glad he’d finally gotten his other lover into a position where he could bribe him with sex. With any luck, after only a little positive reinforcement, he’d have Rodney trained to give him a back massage whenever he wanted one. He smiled, laid his head down on his arms, and snuggled into the cushions.

The massage turned from painful to soothing as Rodney eased the last of his tight muscles, and Radek zoned out blissfully. One lover massaging his neck, back, and ass – definitely not part of a standard back massage, but he wasn't complaining _at all_ – and the other rubbing his toes, feet and ankles. Life didn’t get any better than this. He closed his eyes and sagged deeper into the couch, letting all his worries float away.

One blissful moment or several lazy hours later, Rodney finished massaging his back and smacked him on the ass. “No falling asleep! I have plans for you, remember.”

“Hey!” Radek rolled over to complain, and Carson took advantage of his lover's new position, raising Radek’s foot to his mouth and starting to suck his toes.

Rodney made an ‘Eww!’ face and said, “That’s just unhygienic!”

They both looked at Carson, who was moaning blissfully around Radek’s toes, eyes closed and face flushed. God, he looked sexy like that. Radek distinctly heard Rodney make another ‘meep!’ He elbowed Rodney, and said, “Rodney, you always say that, but it never stops you from taking advantage of Carson’s kink when it suits you.”

Rodney frowned, then suddenly smiled at a totally oblivious Carson, before turning his smile on Radek, who eyed him nervously. That was definitely his mischief-making smile. He ran his hands down Radek’s chest. “You said I could have whatever I wanted? Well, I want you. Naked, in the shower. For a start.” Radek felt his cock harden as many happy memories and several possibilities they hadn’t even tried yet ran through his mind.

Rodney pulled Radek to his feet, and Carson blinked hazily up at them, saying, “Wha’?” as the sudden lack of toes brought him out of his sensual daze.

Radek swallowed again as Rodney shoved him firmly towards the bathroom, and looked over his shoulder to see him pulling Carson upright with equal firmness.

“Shower, Carson. Now.”

“Wha’?”

“Get. In. The. Shower. You can wash our feet.”

Carson’s eyes cleared and darkened as he looked lustfully from Rodney to Radek, saying “Oh, aye. Sounds like a lovely plan, lads.” He smiled the special filthy smile only his lovers ever saw, and said, “Last one in’s a rotten egg!” as he dashed into the bathroom.

Rodney flapped an impatient hand at Radek, and rolled his eyes. Radek shared a look of perfect understanding with him as he turned to follow Carson into their bathroom. It was a great pity, but hardly a surprise, that Carson’s fetish had ended all his previous relationships. Radek was glad that he had Rodney to share the burden; what was merely an eccentricity in a trio would likely have driven him to end an exclusive pairing by now.

Radek stripped quickly and followed Carson into the shower, soaping up his hands and starting to wash Carson's shoulders, rubbing at the tight muscles. It was Carson’s turn to moan and relax into the massage, his head falling down as he gave Radek easier access to his neck. The man worried far too much; but then, they all did.

Rodney walked in then, already half-way out of his field uniform, his movements slow and slightly tired. Radek saw him lick his lips as he looked at Carson, and smiled. He caught Rodney’s eye, and Rodney winked at him.

Carson’s head came up as Rodney flipped down the toilet lid, rested his foot on it and – rather theatrically, in Radek’s opinion – bent over and started to unlace his boots.

Radek felt Carson’s shoulders shudder under his hands, and teasingly moved his hands around and down over his lover’s chest, pinching his nipples before moving lower to cup Carson’s hardening cock. Rodney sat down to finish pulling one boot off and then started on the laces of the second. Carson groaned quietly, and Radek slipped a hand between his legs, stroking his balls gently. He felt Carson lean back against him, opening his legs, as he stared at Rodney’s impromptu striptease.

When Rodney had both boots off, he stood up, smirked at them, and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, showing off a little for his lovers. Radek thought he looked hot, if a little silly in just his socks, but Carson moaned, “Rodney,” and _shuddered._

Rodney winked at Carson, sat down again, and started pulling off one sock. Slowly. Radek looked from one of his lovers to the other. Rodney was half-hard, still a little dirty and sweaty from his mission, mischief in his eyes; Carson was fully-hard, dark-eyed, flushed and panting. They hadn’t even touched each other yet.

Rodney pulled off his other sock, making it look surprisingly pornographic, and Radek felt Carson’s hips jerk sharply, once. “Rodney, you fucker, stop teasing me and get in the shower. Now,” growled Carson.

Rodney smirked and strutted over. As soon as he was within reach, Carson grabbed him, kissing him hungrily, pinning him against the wall, hard. It was Rodney’s turn to moan as Carson grabbed his hips and ground their cocks together. Radek watched the two of them moving together, kissing frantically, making the most delicious hungry, sexy noises. They were beautiful. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky, to have both of them in his life. In his bed. Right now, he really wanted one of them in his body.

He reached out and ran his fingers across Rodney’s chest and belly, feeling Carson’s skin rub against the backs of his hands. Rodney pulled his mouth away from Carson and grabbed Radek, pulling him in for a hungry kiss. Radek moaned as he felt Rodney’s tongue push into his mouth, hot and wet. _Yes, oh yes, more of that, yes, please._

Carson fell to his knees and started washing Rodney’s feet and legs, stroking and kissing and licking as he went. Radek batted Rodney’s hands away from his body and started washing the dirt off his lover. Rodney groaned happily, then reached for the shampoo and started washing Radek’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. Radek smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him affectionately as they washed each other. Rodney’s hands in his hair felt wonderful. He closed his eyes to wallow in the sensations as Rodney’s fingers rubbed across his scalp and stroked carefully through his hair.

Suddenly, Carson sucked Radek’s cock into his mouth, and Radek gasped in surprise and thrust, once, into the hot-wet-tight- _yes-more-now_ of his lover’s mouth before he could control himself. He shuddered as Carson moaned in response, licking and sucking hungrily.

Luckily Rodney’s arms were around him, holding Radek up as his legs began to tremble, his fingers playing with his nipples. Radek moaned. “Carson, more, oh yes, there. _Carson._ God,” and then he lost his English and fell into Czech. “Ano. _Ano, Carson. Ještĕ!_ ” Carson’s eyes twinkled up at him, and he braced Radek’s hips with his hands and sucked harder.

Radek felt Rodney’s hardness against his ass, and he leaned back into his lover’s arms as his hips began to jerk. Rodney’s arm clamped tight about his waist, holding him up, and Carson just kept sucking. Radek spared a moment to wonder how the man managed to breathe, and then the glorious sensations spiralled out of control and he gave himself over to the rhythm of it, shouting and pulsing into Carson’s wonderful, talented mouth.

Carson stood up, grinning wickedly, kissed him and kissed Rodney. Radek just leaned into their bodies and trusted them to hold him up until he regained control of his brain and his body. He glowed, and sighed, and breathed, and they held him as he whispered Czech endearments in their ears. Happily sandwiched between his lovers, Radek closed his eyes and nuzzled into Carson’s neck as they kissed over his shoulder.

After a while, somewhere above his head and far away, he heard Rodney say, “Wow, Carson, I think you broke him,” in a soft and laughing voice.

Carson said, “Radek?” and someone’s hand stroked his hair. Radek batted it away – couldn’t they see he was trying to sleep, here? – and Carson said, “Radek, wake up love. You can’t sleep in the shower. _Radek_.”

Rodney poked him in the ribs and then tickled him until he had to wake up, slapping at Rodney’s hands and squirming away, swearing at him in Czech, “Curaku! Tebe ar takovy neurc clen osel!”

Rodney smiled angelically and sweetly said, “Ah, Zézette,” as he gave him the finger, “suce ma queue!”

His lovers bundled him out of the shower and started to dry him off. Carson went straight for his and Rodney’s feet and legs, as usual, and Rodney dried the rest of him, briskly rubbing at his hair. Radek leaned into their hands, humming and blinking sleepily, still feeling blessed-out in the afterglow. Feeling playful, he kissed and nipped at mouths and fingers whenever they came within reach.

He started to wake up again as they laid him down on their bed and cuddled up next to him. Radek felt Rodney’s half-hard cock pressing against his hip, and started stroking Rodney and Carson’s bodies, admiring the picture they made as they kissed hungrily in front of him. Their skin was soft and fresh from the shower, flushed with arousal; their lips were wet and red and slightly swollen; their eyelashes fluttered against their cheekbones. They kissed as lazily as if they had all the time in the world and as passionately as if they hadn’t seen each other for months. Radek felt his cock trying to harden again, and laughed softly to himself, because, really, didn’t his body know he was not eighteen any more?

He reached out and stroked one hand across Carson’s shoulder, and the other down Rodney’s chest, making Rodney gasp as he toyed with his nipples. He loved putting that look on Rodney’s face. Radek caught Rodney’s eye, licked his lips, and leaned forward. Rodney gasped again in anticipation … and Radek changed direction at the last minute, licking and sucking Carson’s nipple instead. Startled, Carson jerked in their arms, and Rodney thwapped Radek on the head. “Smartass cocktease.” Radek snickered, and Rodney said, “Carson, you want him, don't you? Help me roll him over.”

Radek heard Carson moan, and then his lovers tackled him, pushing him down onto his front on the bed. Radek groaned himself, in anticipation, and tried to be as helpful as possible as his lovers’ hands got him into a position they were happy with. He felt his dick twitch as it tried to do the impossible, and Rodney laughed and ran a caressing hand around his cock. “Ah Radek, my Radek – the impossible takes a little longer.”

He whimpered when he felt Carson's hands leave his body, feeling cold as his lover moved away. Rodney soothed him as he folded a pillow and put it beneath Radek's hips. “He’s getting the lube out, slicking up his fingers and his cock,” Rodney said, and continued teasingly, “he's so hard for you, Radek.”

Radek moaned as Rodney raised his ass and spread his legs, talking all the time, “I don't think he's going to last long; he's going to fuck you fast and hard, just use you and use you until he comes, and I'm going to watch. When he’s finished I'm going to fuck you, fuck you slowly until you can't take any more. You'll like that, won't you?”

“Ano, ano, Mah Buh, yes.” God, he loved it when his lovers told him what they were going to do to him before they did it. The anticipation was intoxicating as he waited for Carson's hands to touch him.

Clever hands stroked his ass, spreading his cheeks, and he panted, canting his hips to give his lover better access. Suddenly he yelped and jerked with surprise as he felt a mouth – a tongue – licking into his ass. His lovers were going to kill him at this rate; he couldn't possibly get it up again, although his dick didn't seem to know that.

 _Buh!_ The hot wet mouth sucking and licking around and in his ass was amazing. Carson and his damnable, wonderful oral fixation was taking him apart. He writhed against the sheets, grinding his cock against the pillow, raising his hips and spreading his legs. He couldn’t wait for Carson to fuck him fast and hard, just the way Rodney had promised.

Radek opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Rodney, who was flushed and panting as he watched them.

“Please, please...” Radek wasn't sure if he was begging for it to stop or begging Carson to never ever stop, but then Rodney decided for him.

“Fuck him, Carson. Fuck him hard, now.”

A husky “Aye,” and a finger was in his ass, his intense arousal making it quick and easy. “God, Radek,” and then the finger was replaced by a cock sliding into him in one slick thrust, and he shuddered and closed his eyes. _Full; he felt so full, so good._

Carson gripped his hips firmly and started thrusting fast and hard. Radek's cock hardened, and he pushed back into Carson's thrusts, desperate for more, harder, faster, now.

Rodney said, “Look at me. I want to watch you come.”

Radek raised his head and met Rodney's eyes, wide and bright with desire. He saw Rodney's eyes flickering from his face up to Carson's. _God, the way Carson was pounding into him, with Rodney watching as he was taken, as he was used, was just so … he didn't have the words for it._ He realised Rodney was talking again – the man never shut up! – saying, “So hot, Radek, you look so good like this. I'd keep you like this all the time if I could, naked and slicked up, waiting to be used.” Radek whimpered – he should never have told his lovers about those fantasies – and Rodney continued, “You’d like that, I know you'd like that, you're such a slut.”

Rodney moved forward, hand stroking his cock, and knelt on the bed by Radek's head. “You’d like being used, wouldn't you? You’d like it if we could bring in Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne, and take it in turns to fuck you and fuck you and fuck you, wouldn't you?”

Radek closed his eyes, shutting out Rodney's knowing gaze as he nodded frantically. He moaned as Rodney continued talking, seducing and arousing him in a merciless whisper. The thought of it – the images – he could see it so clearly in his head, how they would take him and take him, pounding into his ass until he could do nothing but submit, give in, and give himself up to it, to them. He’d be moaning and whimpering and writhing like the slut he was while they all watched him… God, he couldn’t decide if sharing that particular fantasy with Rodney had been his worst mistake, or the best idea he’d ever had, but he was absolutely certain that Rodney was an evil genius. If Elizabeth ever let Rodney have a cat, Radek was going to make damn certain it was a white Persian.

Carson grabbed his hair, pulling his head back, rough and oddly gentle at the same time as he said, “Aye, you'd like that, wouldn't you, Radek? But you can't have that, can you?”

Radek moaned and shook his head, loving the way Carson’s fingers stroked through his hair and pulled on his scalp.

Carson continued to thrust, his strokes getting faster and harder as he got closer to his climax. “You can’t have that, because you’re ours, and we won't share you with anyone else, ever. You’re ours!” _Oh, God, that was such a cheesy line,_ Radek thought, _it really shouldn’t turn him on as much as it did._

Then Radek saw Rodney look up at Carson and grin a sudden bright and evil smile as he said, “Keep his head there, Carson.”

Carson’s grip tightened, and Radek gasped. Rodney moved until he was right in front of Radek's face, and Radek eyed his hard cock, licking his lips and moaning in anticipation. _Oh yes, God, yes, please._

Rodney lifted his leg and lay it over Radek’s shoulder, and Carson's hands twisted in his hair as the man groaned, “Rodney, you-,” and Rodney said, “Suck me.” Carson let go of his hair and Radek felt him grab Rodney’s foot, heard him moan in delight. Radek moaned in anticipation, and Rodney stroked a hand through his hair and said, “You too, Radek. Suck me.”

 _Oh, yes._ Radek lunged forward, hands scrabbling desperately at Rodney's thighs, hips, ass. _Oh, his cock._ He closed his eyes again as Rodney's cock filled his mouth, and pushed back as Carson's cock filled his ass. He started to lick and suck, falling into the familiar rhythm automatically, even as Carson's rhythm finally broke. Carson's final fierce thrusts pushed him on to Rodney's cock until he coughed and gagged, and he couldn't breathe for a moment as Carson gasped and slumped down onto his back before sliding off to one side.

Rodney pulled Radek’s mouth off his cock and Radek whimpered at the sudden emptiness, trying to hold on to any part of Rodney he could reach. Radek whimpered again as Rodney pulled the pillow out from under his hips and rolled him over onto his back with Carson's help. Radek reached for his cock, desperate for relief, and Rodney snapped, “Hold his hands.”

Carson grabbed his hands, saying, “Shh, it'll be all right, he's just moving so he can fuck you, shh.” Radek shuddered, leaned back against Carson’s chest, and relaxed into his lover’s embrace. Carson smiled, kissed Radek’s cheek, and pulled Radek’s hands under his knees, pressing down just hard enough to hold Radek’s arms in place and stop him from touching himself.

Radek moaned – he definitely shouldn’t have told his lovers about _those_ fantasies; they were both evil geniuses and they were going to kill him at this rate. He was amazed he’d managed to get hard again so soon. The way his lovers were teasing him had him so turned on he could hardly see straight.

Carson’s fingers stroked gently against his wrists, and then moved up to pluck at his nipples. Radek gasped, closed his eyes, and arched up into Carson’s touch. When he opened his eyes again, Rodney was watching both of them, his eyes dark with desire, his mouth open and his cheeks flushed, and Radek begged, shamelessly, desperately, “Please, please, Rodney, please.”

Rodney grabbed his hips firmly and slid into him with a single slick thrust, pausing barely a second before he started moving. He pulled back slowly, then drove in again, hard, and after that there was no stopping him. In and out, harder, deeper, over and over and over again, until Radek felt like he was losing his mind.

It was hard and fast and no matter how often they did this, Radek knew he’d never got used to it. Rodney’s cock filled him, stroking into him in steady counterpoint to the rhythm of his hips as Radek moved under him, taking whatever Rodney had to give him, taking it all, letting Rodney do this to him, for him, through him. Letting Rodney use him however he wanted.

Radek closed his eyes and revelled in it, in the intense sensations flooding through his body, luxuriating in the feeling of being filled. God, he wished he could do this all night long, just keep Rodney tucked away deep inside, moving, moving. Radek didn’t know how Rodney managed to make it last so long, except that he’d always been a stubborn bastard and a control freak.

Rodney reached down past Radek's hips and closed the slick fingers of his hand around Radek's hard cock, stroking firmly in time with his thrusts, making Radek’s body buck and writhe beneath him. Radek groaned and let his head fall back against Carson’s shoulder, spreading his knees to give Rodney's hand more room. Once, twice, and Radek was coming, coming hard as Rodney emptied himself into Radek in sharp pulses.

Rodney slumped to the side as he pulled out of Radek's body, obviously trusting Carson to catch him as he fell, but he still ended up lying more on Radek than not, his fingers combing through Radek's hair gently, like they couldn't stand to let go.

Radek felt Carson struggle out from under the heap of his lovers, felt a kiss on his forehead and a gentle hand stroking his sweaty hair away from his eyes. He blinked and smiled up at Carson as Carson cleaned him and an already-snoring Rodney up before climbing back into bed with them. Feeling warm and boneless, Radek snuggled up to his lovers, smiled, and closed his eyes.

 _Oh, yes,_ Radek thought fuzzily, on the edge of sleep, _Rodney and Carson were definitely evil geniuses. He was so glad he'd managed to get them both into his bed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Czech in the story:  
>  Ano. – Yes.  
>  Ještĕ! – Harder!  
>  Curaku! – Prick!  
>  Tebe ar takovy neurc clen osel! – You are such an ass!
> 
> Quebecois French in the story:  
>  Zézette. – Dick, penis.  
>  Suce ma queue! – Suck my dick!  
> 


End file.
